


Hoax.

by fxlminare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hermione Granger-centric, POV Hermione Granger, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: prompt: "You're a lot more interesting in my head."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Hoax.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** it was taking too long for me to pay tribute to one of my favorite witches 💚

**__ **

**_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_ ** **  
**

**YOUR POV**

Hogwarts was my home now, there was no other place I had felt like I belonged so much, somewhere I could be authentically who I was, practicing my magic and bettering myself, making friends from all places and houses because I'd be damned is that system kept me apart from meeting great people. I had met Draco the first day of my first year and that was fun until he started to show how much on an asshole he really was, followed around by dummy one and hungry two; then I met Luna, always engrossed in something weird but never too strange to make me not wanna be around her and then, she introduced me to Harry who introduced Hermione and Ron to me.

I soon discovered that, for some reason, the four of us would always end up involved in some weird stuff, and I was certain it was because of them or, more so, because of Harry, Hermione always trying to be the voice of reason while Ron encouraged them both. It was fun to witness really, being part of the team was cool too and, by far, the best bit was knowing that I had made three friends for life.

\- "Honestly, I think it'd be best if you got yourself a new pet." -I eyed Ron from under my book for I was sat on a branch of the tree under which Hermione was sat with Harry while Ron paced around- "It's... weird."

\- "Scabbers has been in my family for..."

\- "I didn't say to get rid of it, I said get a more helpful companion."

Ron threw his hands on the air, going on and on about how he loved the rat, how it had been through everything with him, and a bunch of other things I was tired of listening to. Ron could have an owl to send messages or a cat to go everywhere with him but he wanted the rat that ran away whenever anyone got around. I'd never understand.

\- "You could also start studying for your exams instead of blaming Crookshanks for it."

\- "That stupid cat probably killed Scabbers!"

Hermione put her book down, clearly annoyed by Ron's implications, standing up and raising her voice as she stood in front of him.

\- "It's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature."

\- "A cat! More like a pig..."

And here we were again, having the same discussion for the hundredth time; I looked at Harry who simply shrugged his shoulders as he stood up and I got down from the tree, both of us trying to break the fight, proposing a trip to Hogsmeade, window shop and maybe some butterbeer. I pushed Hermione to move as Harry did the same with Ron, winking at Harry as he started laughing. This wasn't unusual, but the fact that Hermione wasn't complaining about wasting an afternoon instead of studying was.

\- "So.. are you looking for anything?" -Hermione and I were walking together as Ron and Harry discussed something Fred and Geroge were planning.

\- "Not really, why?" -I glanced at her- "Need something, Herms?"

\- "No, just asking." -she rose her head, standing as straight as she could- "Don't call me that."

\- "True, it sounds like 'germs', my bad." -I licked my lips- "I'll have to keep thinking."

\- "Yeah, also because of that."

\- "What do you say we go into Tomes and Scrolls while those two waste all their money on whatever is trendy now?"

Hermione nodded, pretending like I hadn't just said exactly what she wanted me to. I really liked her; she never made me feel dumb or less than she and I had easily understood that, even when she was blunt she was just trying to help and that she never said anything hurtful on purpose, she sometimes forgot to measure her words. We had grown close through the years, knowing I could trust her with my life and that she'll always have my back. Truth was, I was crushing hard on her but I didn't want to mess it up, so I never said anything; Harry had caught on and, at times, he tried to get me to say something when Hermione was around and I didn't know, but I knew him and he had only come close to succeeding once.

We parted ways from Harry and Ron, Harry giving me the look, so I simply rolled my eyes, pushing him away and walking back through the town with Hermione. Did I need any books? Not particularly. Would we buy any? Probably not, but I liked how excited she got around them, her passion for learning and her hardworking attitude draw me in and the fact that she had a sense of humor when she wanted to always got me.

\- "What are you looking at?" -she looked at me from over the book she was eyeing; we had been in there for probably longer than anyone else ever would- "Is it my hair?"

\- "Your hair looks great, relax." -I chuckled, walking past her.

\- "So?"

\- "So what?" -I heard her coming after me- "I can't believe we've seen it all already."

\- "What were you looking at?" -she walked out after me- "Y/N!"

She pulled me back, almost making me trip and fall on my ass; I wasn't sure what exactly she wanted me to say, pressing me and asking me again what I was looking at. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have assumed she wanted me to be looking at her like I knew I had as I let my guard down.

\- "I was looking at you, it wasn't hard to tell for there was nothing else in my range of vision." -I crossed my arms over my chest- "Why you keep asking."

\- "Because..." -she looked at the floor for a moment- "because you seemed really invested in whatever it was."

\- "I am invested in you, you are correct, brightest witch in Hogwarts."

\- "But... I..." -I could tell there was something in her mind as she looked everywhere but into my eyes- "forget it."

She walked past me, leaving me there to wonder what exactly was happening; until it hit me like a truck. I wasn't the only one who had caught feelings. I smiled to myself as I ran after her, taking her hand in mine and keeping on walking like that. I felt her eyes on me so I simply squeezed her hand.

\- "I was looking at you and I was looking like an idiot in love because I am, you were correct on your assumptions, as per usual."

\- "I never said..."

\- "You only drop an argument when you're wrong, which you usually aren't." -I stopped walking and faced her- "The only way you could have started this one and dropped it, thinking you were wrong is if you had seen something and then thought you hadn't. I know you caught up just like I've caught on so..."

\- "That makes no sense, Y/N." -she chuckled, allowing her head to fall slightly back as she did.

\- "That's why you are the brightest witch in Hogwarts and not me." -I smiled, biting my inner cheek- "So, did I assume correctly or not?"

She hit me on the upper arm, shaking her head; I didn't need her to tell me, I could see it in her eyes like she had seen it in mine as I got tired of pretending I hadn't fallen for her. What I did not expect, however, was what came next: I was turning around, taking her hand in mine once again to walk back to The Three Broomsticks when she pulled me back, wrapping her arms around my neck with the biggest smile on her face before she pressed her lips against mine; it took me by surprise but it was a nice one, closing my eyes and kissing her back before she could think of moving away, resting my hands to her waist. There we were, in the middle of a street in Hogsmeade, kissing like the world around us had dissipated and nothing else mattered. I liked that.

\- "You did."

She chuckled as she leaned back, interlacing her fingers with mine and pulling me with her; I peeked her lips one more time before I actually started walking by her side, happy to know we felt the same way about each other. As we entered the tavern, Harry and Ron's eyes landed on us, feeling Hermione going shy on me as we walked to our table, Harry nodding pleased and laughing as Ron looked all taken aback.

\- "Wait, wait, wait!" -he put his jar on the table once we sat in front of them- "What?"

\- "What's your question, Ronald?"

\- "You.. and Hermione... but... and then..."

Harry and Hermione started laughing as I shook my head; it was funny to see how easily Harry had caught on but how oblivious Ron was, looking between us and taking a deep breath.

\- "So," -he furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on us like he was about to give us The Talk- "how long has this been going on?"

\- "Couple of minutes, I'd say." -I glanced at Hermione, who nodded.

\- "So, what does this mean?" -Harry looked at me.

\- "It means that we are together, of course."

Hermione took the lead this time, taking my hand under the table as I smiled at her, pulling both our hands on the table before taking her face with my free hand and kissing her, having to separate from her as we both started laughing at Ron's failed attempt at pretending to be disgusted by PDA while Harry cheered, asking for another round of butterbeer for all of us.

**\----------------**

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Y/N and I had gotten together just a few weeks prior; I could see now why Harry teased me about her from time to time, saying I should just tell her, but everything had worked out in the end so I couldn't complain. Not much had changed between us for we had been really close for a long time now, aside, of course, from the new physical aspect of our relationship. Everything was identical but different at the same time, engaging in the same friendly teasing as we did prior to that day in Hogsmeade.

**_\- "You're a lot more interesting in my head."_ **

\- "Well, you..." -I knew Y/N could see the frustration in my eyes as I tried to think of something to answer her with, a teasing smile on her lips, daring me to answer to her playful banter- "Well, you're far more interesting when you're quiet."

\- "Never heard that one before." -she rolled my eyes, putting her feet back on the floor- "Definitively not from your lips either before they smash against mine. Gotta run."

\- "Where are you going?"

\- "Wanna come with me?" -she smiled at me- "Come on, Granger, you know that book inside and out, you cannot tell me you aren't bored of it already."

\- "Where are you going?"

\- "To the library." -she turned around, starting to walk away, knowing how to easily catch my attention; I hated her at times for how well she knew me- "I'm looking for a book on advanced charms."

\- "For what?"

\- "You don't think you're the only restless mind here, right?" -she looked at me over her shoulder; I knew she knew I knew that, we had been studying together for a long time now, she was a brilliant witch, it was what I always told her- "I can already do all the charms we'll be taught this year and you can too so why not check what else is out there."

I sighed, taking the hand she offered me, interlacing my fingers with hers and saying goodbye to the rest of our friends, walking towards the library in silence. We hadn't exactly told anyone we were dating but I knew most people had caught on as they looked at us and smiled, some clearly disappointed and others giving us a thumbs up from time to time; I wasn't sure if the thumbs up were for her or for me, but Y/N didn't even seem to notice them.

\- "So, what book are you picking today?"

\- "I don't know, what do you want to learn?"

Our conversation was cut short by the last person I'd ever want to be paired for an assignment in Hogwarts: Draco and his two friends that were more like his puppets as Y/N always said.

\- "Well, if it isn't..."

\- "Cut it Draco, no one cares." -Y/N brushed him off, starting to walk past him when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back- "Get your dirty hands off me."

\- "Or what?"

\- "Y/N, it's not worth it." -I knew Y/N would get into a fight with him if she could but we didn't need it, she didn't need detention again- "Let's go."

\- "Yeah, follow your mud..."

\- "Silencio!"

I heard Y/N cast the charm faster than I saw her take out her wand; I looked at Draco, knowing what could happen to him if Y/N had performed it incorrectly but he didn't swell up, opening his mouth and closing it, a terrified look in his eyes, almost throwing himself at Y/N.

\- "My father will hear from this, yadayada..." -Y/N moved her hand in the air, mimicking Draco's voice, gaining a laugh from the people around us, seeing Fred and George walking towards us- "Call me when you can talk again, sticky."

Draco walked past her, opening and closing his mouth, probably threatening her before he started running away followed by Crabble and Goyle; Fred was quick to compliment Y/N's speed and George congratulated her on casting the charm without side effects, both looking at me as if I should've said something.

\- "That was... that was stupid!" -I clenched my fists at my sides, Y/N furrowing her eyebrows at me- "You know what could've happened if..."

\- "But it didn't, right?" -she placed a hand on my upper arm- "Relax, I'll take all the blame but he had it coming with his sticky hair and his pretentious attitude." -she focused her eyes completely on me but I didn't feel intimidated, it was loving- "He needs to learn that that word is worse than any curse I could put on him," -she smiled, quickly letting go of me and resuming our walk- "which is why I need to learn more to keep the variety going the next time he shows up; we don't want Mr. Malfoy knowing what I'm going to throw at him, do we?"

Fred and George started laughing, quickly catching up with her as I stood there, trying to fight the smile on my face as I looked at the floor; as much as I pretended not to stand her at times, Y/N was a good friend, my... girlfriend. I smiled to myself. _Yeah, my girlfriend_. And a really good friend who had no problems getting in trouble to stand up for us... for me.

\- "Granger, are you coming, or do I have to practice my flying skills to pick you up?"

**Author's Note:**

> **First HP fic out of matchups✨ Leave me some feedback, pls!**


End file.
